In the field of mobile communications the need for miniaturization and increased functionality and capability continues to grow. This has led to the desire to produce a functional camera system with an integrated image signal processor (ISP) in the camera module.
Traditionally, an integrated camera system has not been possible due to incompatibility between the imager and processor die sizes, power dissipation, and substrate tracking density. In addition, combinations of image and processor have not been possible due to tracking and bonding requirements and constraints imposed by existing volume manufacturing capabilities.